In a conventional print apparatus, printing on a continuous medium is performed based on print data. A cutter for cutting the medium is provided. In a case where a medium length printed based on the print data is shorter than a minimum cut length by the cutter, the cutting of the medium is performed by adding a blank page into the print data (for example, see Patent Document 1).